


Entitlement?

by p_o_u_n_c_e_r



Series: Lady Alys's In-Basket [1]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Etiquette, Relationship Advice, protocol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_o_u_n_c_e_r/pseuds/p_o_u_n_c_e_r
Summary: The Dowager Lady Vorpatril is universally recognized as THE authority on matters of Imperial Barrayaran tradition, protocol, good manners, and correct form.  As such she receives a lot of unsolicited e-mail asking her to settle questions (and sometimes, disputes) regarding such issues.   This is one such request for advice.





	Entitlement?

Dear Lady Vorpatril,

I have a question of etiquette and protocol that only you can properly answer. My husband, Count Vor(xxxx, name redacted to protect his inquiries), has been commissioned by his close personal friend, the Emperor (they were classmates, you may recall) as Ninth Auditor, to investigate an accusation of fraud in a matter of delicacy to which I must not further allude. When The Count and I dine out, however, I wish him to display the chain of his honor and office, and (after some extended conversation) he has agreed. How should our friends address him (and me) during these next few weeks? My Lord Auditor; The Count Vor-xxxx? The Count and Auditor Vor-xxxx? Am I still merely the Countess or does the wife of an Auditor enjoy a (I do hope, superior) form of correct address? The Auditoress? The Countess and Auditoressa? The references I have consulted do not address this vital question; and I entreat you to consult the Libraries of The Residence to resolve the matter while there is still time.

Gratefully,

**Author's Note:**

> Alert readers may recall this sample from the Imperial Residence Email system appeared some years previously on the Email list for Bujold Fandom.


End file.
